Sparks A Lucius Severus love story
by shattered-demon
Summary: A story I wrote as a joke to my friend, its an innocent little slash between two men. RR


Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff,including Severus smexy self.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a man of many feelings but the day Lucius Malfoy came into his office there was something different about him. He couldn't quite say what it was and couldn't put his finger on it. Lucius face told him nothing about what he felt but his eyes said a whole life time of knowledge. The first few times Lucius went to visit Severus was just plainly for business. But now he made any excuse to see him,he thougth Severus would see right through him.

_..Did I drive you away?...I promise you this ,I'll always look out for you..._

"Hello Severus,"said Lucius in his most serene voice,thought in the inside his heart was beating a mile a minute you would never tell by his calm expression. Severus raised an eyebrow and said in his un-interested bored voice "Here again Lucius, I do wonder what you could have to talk to me about."

Lucius took a deep breath and kept his cool,he thought that Severus knew now but maybe not. "The classes...do you believe.."said Lucius and kept going for another five minutes but Severus heard nothing. He was lulled by Lucius silky smooth voice, he imagined that Lucius had other silky smooth things. Severus kept his usual bored expression "Is that all Lucius? because I do need to get back to more important things,"said Severus telling lies. ofcoarse he didn't have anything more important things to do, atleast in his mind. Lucius nodded and got up to leave "Goodbye Severus," said Lucius swallowing his pride. Lucius stepped out the door and Severus just stood there speechless, why was it hard for him to see Lucius go? There shouldn't be anything different, after all Lucius is just a man,nothing special about him.

Lucius was walking down the corridors of the dungeons, how could Severus dismiss him like that? Was it him,did he repel him? Did he drive him away? Lucius shook his head, he had to forget all about Severus. He made up his mind,but was it really that simple.

Days had passed but still there was no hope of forgetting Severus,infact everyday he didn't see him he wanted him more. Lucius was sitting in his study alone,thats how it always was.Alone he would die. There was a faint knock Lucius door, he groweled thinking it was a house elf.He walked towards the door and pulled it open,but it wasn't a house elf. "Hello Lucius,"said Severus, Lucius felt his heart leap,after he found his voice he said "Hello Severus,come in." Lucius stepped aside to let Severus in and closed the door after him. Severus hair was soaking wet,since it was pouring outside. So was his robes noticed Lucius, all he wanted to do was rip those clothes from him and warm that cold body of his. Lucius waved him toward the chair infront of his desk "Do you want anything to drink?"asked Lucius being the good host he was. He poured them both some firewhiskey. Severus took it with graditude. "You must be wondering why I came on such short notice,"said Severus breaking the silence. Though Lucius wasn't thinking that at all he just nodded. "I came to see you Lucius, its hard for me to say,"said Severus trying to find the words. Lucius was now paying attention and waited for Severus to tell him. "Damn it,I'm not a man of many words.I've never been in this kind of sitiuation,I will get to the point. Lucius I noticed that for some time I felt different around you,"said Severus pausing to find the perfect way to tell Lucius how he felt. Lucius was dying of antisipation, whatever Severus had to say he wished he would hurry up.

_..and I saw sparks...and I saw sparks.._

"I have feeling for you, fellings that drive me crazy when I don't see you,"said Severus feeling foolish. Ridiculous is what Lucius would think of him. Lucius thought felt like they told him he won every prize there was. "Oh,"was the only word that escaped Lucius lips. Severus stood up abrutely "I'll see myself out then,"said Severus dragging his disgnaty with him. Severus was just out the door when Lucius held him back,Severus raised an eyebrow. "Seems those feelings are contagious,"said Lucius and kissed him.Severus opened his mouth from shock and Lucius took it as an opurtunity to caress the inside of Severus mouth with his tounge. Lucius felt Severus kissing him back,so he pressed himself against him not to leave any space between them. Severus felt like he would die of hapiness, he put his arms around Lucius to hold him close. Once they pulled away from each other they smiled, Lucius was the first speak "You're a good kisser."

_..and I saw sparks...and I saw sparks..

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it,because I know I enjoyed writing it. Review is you like thanks..._


End file.
